


with love,

by antiquescissors



Series: static [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquescissors/pseuds/antiquescissors
Summary: When you die, your funeral had better be open casket.





	with love,

**Author's Note:**

> you have to read the first part of the series to understand this. sorry.
> 
> i wanted to add this little part to explain some things about asuka in a weird letter way and also give some hope as in she's not getting there easily but she's getting there.

Rei, 

I wrote this so I could tell you that I literally hate you more than anyone else in the world. 

I absolutely cannot believe that you had the nerve to drop your RAM on my front porch last month! Did you think that was funny? Let me tell you, I wasn't laughing. In fact, I was pissed. Especially after the conversation we'd had. 

How dare you? I hope you know I threw it away. It's rotting away, just like your corpse will after I murder you. 

Oh! And don't think I don't know the message you were trying to send by dropping your little robotic part off! There are better ways to mock me. I could have come up with something  _way_ more interesting than that stupid RAM. After all, I gave you a little something in return, didn't I?

Hope you enjoyed the dead flowers. They reminded me of you. 

But don't think that's the farthest I plan to go! No, I'll be sending you some absolutely disgusting dark chocolate, too! And an ugly teddy bear! And some crummy fake jewelry! 

Hope you like  _that!_

Yesterday, I ran into you at McDonald's. Didn't know you went there, but, now that I know, I certainly won't be coming back! You offered to buy my food. I let you! Ha! That's less money for you and more food for me. Stupid of you, to do that. 

You also tried to talk to me, to which, you'll remember, I said FUCK NO so you started talking  _at_ me. You asked me if I remembered receiving a RAM on my doorstep. I was absolutely pissed, because I had just forgotten it and you made me remember. Sometimes I think about it at night. A lot. I consider finding a hypnotist to erase my memory or something! This is how deeply you've traumatized me! 

You told me you gave me that RAM for a specific reason and asked me if I could remember that reason. You told me Valentine's Day was coming up, and you were wondering whether or not we were getting each other things. I licked your burger so you couldn't eat it. You ate it anyway and told me that you wanted to talk more later. You were smiling, but you looked tired. 

Gross. 

So I just wrote this letter to tell you that you should NOT talk to me later. I have zero desire to talk to you whatsoever! In fact, you should be worried about talking to me! Watch out! 

The truth is, I hate your face and your eyes and your voice and your arms and your legs and your clothes and your eyes and your mouth and your ears and your nose and your eyes and your smile and your eyes and your eyes and your eyes and your eyes and your eyes

Have I mentioned that I hate your eyes? 

You disgust every fiber of my being. My blood boils when I sense your presence. My stomach drops. My head reels. My pulse rushes. My face flushes. You get the gist. 

When you die, your funeral had better be open casket so I can look at you one last time...

...and then whack you upside the head! 

I one-hundred percent HATE your GUTS. 

With love (not!), 

Asuka

PS: Ignore the hearts and kisses on the card. It was the only one I could find. 'Cause it's almost Valentine's Day. 

**Author's Note:**

> they're so in love


End file.
